


Please hug me

by Hacchi_hyun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: Byeongkwan needs a hug from his boyfriend.





	Please hug me

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic here! Some wowson fluff bc I love wowson lol

Byeongkwan slowly opened the apartment door and quietly stepped into the apartment. After noticing that there were no familiar shoes in the hallway, he sighed and finally put the lights on. He was hoping that his boyfriend would been there, but no, it was just Byeongkwan himself who was in that apartment. He knew that Seyoon, his dear boyfriend, was at a tour. No, he is not a singer, but he is a backup dancer and he is actually pretty famous backup dancer in a good company and he is known for his beautiful but powerful dance moves. Byeongkwan on the other hand was a dance teacher on the dance school who teaches kids to dance. There he met Seyoon for the first time. They worked together for two year, fell in love and started dating each other. Seyoon was noticed by this famous company and they hired him as a backup dancer and a teacher for their trainees. Of course Byeongkwan was happy about it, but he misses those times together at the dance school.

 

                                                                                                                  ***

 

Slightly dissapointed, he took his jacket and shoes off and moved to quiet kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked inside, maybe he should cook something with rice. He doesnt have better things to do, so why not a cook then? He wasnt be world best cook, because Seyoon was actually pretty good cook. Seyoon was a perfect human being you can imagine. Handsome, tall, black raven hair, beautiful dark eyes, good at almost everything....that was Kim Seyoon. Girls loved him, but Byeongkwan was the one who stole Seyoon`s heart. Byeongkwan`s body started to shiver when he remembered how Seyoon loved to slide his fingers on Byeongkwan`s skin, make his heartbeat going faster and just make him going insane. Byeongkwan bit his lip while thinking about it. "God dammit..."

 

                                                                                                                    ***

 

After cooking food for almost two hours Byeongkwan happily ate his rice with some delicious mix of vegetables, mushrooms and beef. "Well there`s some left for him..." he sighed and after eating he decided to take a shower and go to sleep. After showering he changed to his night shorts and t-shirt, which was actually Seyoon`s so it was too big for Byeongkwan. He then pulled the blanket over him and tried to sleep. Closing his eyes, he instantly saw his lovers face in front of him. Being separated for at least two weeks made him miss Seyoon even more. "Ugh, just try to sleep!" Byeongkwan mumbled to himself and was rolling on the huge bed the lovers shared. Finally after 20 minutes, he was able to fall a sleep.

 

                                                                                                                  ***

 

"Good morning sweetheart." Byeongkwan heard someone whispering into his ear and he felt warm fingers making circles to his back, inside of the shirt. Hot breath around his ear made him open his eyes and he saw Seyoon`s smiling face in front of his. "Huh?"  sleepy Byeongkwan asked and Seyoon`s laughed. "Good morning baby. I`m back home." Seyoon`s gentle voice made Byeongkwan fully wake up and he instantly hugged his boyfriend tighly. Seyoon laughed. "Baby, I can`t breath if you hug me too hard." Byeongkwan loosened his hug and didnt ask any questions. He was waiting his boyfriends lips to kiss his own lips. The warm kiss was full of love and Byeongkwan closed his eyes again. This was the best morning ever after two weeks. He finally got what he needed.

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
